So will yah?
by dark-enedties
Summary: Virgil try's to ask out Richie to prom...but it takes a more than a few tries.
1. Lunchtime

Hello my possible readers, I have been watching Static Shock again and my desire to right a fic was strong, obviously I am not much of a writer but I am trying to improve. Please review! Even if it's about how I need to work on my writing and dialogue.

"So… is that a yes?" Daisy repeats in a confused tone that definitely means she is moving from being worried to being annoyed with you to being on the verge of being annoying at you.

"Uhm, let me think about it"

With a sigh that seems to contain all of the patience that she was endured with your friendship over the years, it seems you are free for now.

"Yeah yeah just let me know, if you decide to bail _again_ I at least want to have time to get a new date." She finished by giving you a hard stare before turning away to meet Freida for lunch.

So that's it, your worries for having a date to the junior prom are over, but why the hesitation? Why was it not joy but a feeling of incompleteness that occupies your thoughts?

It's clear that your mind is running a mile a minute when you don't hear Richie call your name, and it's even more clear when he slings his arm over you only to be met with an electric shock.

"Ouch! Geez V-man cool it down will you?" He breaks you out of your internal mental war with a swift jab to the arm.

"Sorry about that bro, my mind was elsewhere." Together you start walking towards the cafeteria entrance, now your thoughts are starting to focus on pizza.

"What's up? Last time you were that dazed you had accidentally walked in on Sharon and Adam - "

"Hey whoa whoa I JUST blocked that out" You shove the giggling blonde out of the way and decide that just because of that last comment you get to claim the last slice of sausage and jalapeño pizza.

Richie, now with a pure look of disgust on his face since he's stuck with the burnt cheese pizza that they always keep under the warming light too long, is still relentless. "Okay but seriously what's got you bugged?"

"It's nothing." He gives you that stare. "Alright, Daisy sort of… askedmeouttoprom."

Too bad your jumbled up mumbling isn't getting past this super genius.

"Whoa prom? That's awesome man. But why are you bummed? I thought you were dreaming of this moment?"

"I was but... well things are just ..." This isn't coming out right.

"Virgil! Richie!" Daisy starts waving them over and you break into a not-so-subtle run towards her and Frieda not feeling like explaining the mental showdown your heart and head have been having the last few months.

Thankfully lunch is more of a relaxing time with the girls. They usually chat about the latest band and only speak over the table when they need a tie breaker for their debates or when one of them has been selected to eat what's left on their trays.

Under his breath Richie starts to bring up your convo again. "So what were you going to say?"

"Nothing…"

Okay he isn't buying it.

"I'll tell you later"

With a nod Richie goes back to his food and random comments towards the topic of lunch today; prom.

Which obviously is the last thing on your mind right now, so it's now the perfect time to zone out.

So what do you think? Too lame, am I not in the right head space for righting in then mindset of Virgil? Comment please!!


	2. Hotstreak

There is no escaping him again, you thought you had ditched Richie after school with a vague excuse that Pop's needed your help at the center. You were about to get away with it too, that was until Hotstreak decided he was too bored being an average citizen and decided to rob a convenience store right near where Richie and you are standing.

"Son of a bitch" Richie mutters before ducking into the alleyway with the clear assumption you will follow, because when have you never followed him.

It's only moments later before you both burst out of the alley, superhero quick changes being a learned art, and it's time for you to shut down your brain to just focus on the ass kicking Hotstreak is going to receive that might finally convince him to give up crime.

Two zap caps and a trussed up bang baby is thrown in front of you by a very annoyed Gear.

You know you're in trouble and holding your tongue is all you can do to prevent yourself from spitting out the month old excuse 'The sun was in my eye.'

But you don't hold it in for long, and it's a wonder why Richie doesn't punch you.

Well not so much of a wonder as an understanding that to keep up the macho super hero identities they should probably not fight in front of people in uniform. Which is usually why Richie waits until you are both alone to chew you out, except you haven't been alone together in 3 months.

And you think you know why but it doesn't hit you until mid battle, until you see Richie diving over you to take down Hotstreak in a blur of fury and heroism that has you thinking one thing.

"Holy fuck he's hot"

So that plus the mini heart attack you received right after that involuntary thought may have you a bit distracted.

So distracted you don't realize Gear is on fire instantly, but when you do realize he's on fire your screwy brain decides to pat down the flames.

The flames covering his legs.

And then your had definitely lingers there for more that the appropriate amount of time.

Which, in layman's terms, means you coped a feel.

On Richie.

On Gear.

In mid fight.

The look of understanding must be clearly displayed on your face because Gear quite literally grabs you and walks you away from the police and crowds without so much as a word.

You are in so much trouble


	3. Is a note too much?

New update! Comments and Constructive Criticism are always welcome!!

You can't even believe you're still breathing after your chat with Gear, he doesn't even wait until you are in the Gas Station of Solitude before starting on his tirade. Oh and you really can't believe that even after two hours of him dissecting every single moment during these past months where you've been off your game that you can't even recall a thing he said.

Instead of listening you were too busy thinking about his mouth, which your sure hasn't changed since this morning but suddenly seems so much more captivating.

Or maybe it's always been like that but your feelings, which used to be unnamed and vague, now containing the weight and impact of LOVE behind them.

And because you finally realized your feelings, and now you just have to try not to explode and tell him.

Since that is obviously the next step, but since you didn't have bangbaby super brains it takes a lot more time and focus.

And that's how you get caught zoning out in English again. Except for this time you have drawn 'Richie and Virgil 4 Ever' in small hearts in your notebook.

Dear god you have it bad.

But you can handle it, just as long as you keep reminding yourself that one foot goes in front of the other and to breath every so often, oh and to turn Daisy down for the prom.

Which is the next time on your proverbial check list of normal things to do today.

"So that's a no?"

Was it a no? You're sure that when you started this conversation it would be a lot more straight forward but by the look on her face it definitely wasn't.

"Yeah, sorry Daisy I think I want to ask out someone else."

"Oh yeah? Who?" She asks with her hands on her hips in a very scary pose that screams 'don't lie to me Virgil.'

So instead you opt out of the answer, unbeknownstly giving yourself away with silence. Shit.

"So it's Richie" She doesn't so much as ask but instead she tells. And you are desperately trying to put together a response that not only hides the fact that you are pretty much in love with him but also denying it without seeming too desperate to talk about anything other than this.

"Okay, I won't even give you time to make up an excuse. I know it's Richie."

"What!?" Okay that sounded too forced. You readjust your tone,"How do you know?"

"Virgil it's clear to anyone who watches you that you have it bad, I'm sure the only person who doesn't know is Richie. But that's just because he's even more oblivious about this stuff than you are."

"I just noticed it. I can't believe how blind I was." After that statement you realize all the strength you had earlier is drained from this heart wrenching conversation. So you just decided to plop yourself down on the bench.

"Oh don't worry Virgil, your just a guy. Frieda and I didn't expect you to realize until college."

And before you can speak she cuts you off. "How how are you gonna tell him?"

"Well I was thinking of a note." You say somewhat halfhearted but in all honesty it's the only plan you have.

But there are no words for the look she just gives you. "You're obviously going to need more help than I realized."


End file.
